1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, an example embodiment relates to methods of manufacturing a highly integrated DRAM device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices such as DRAM and the like have been highly integrated. According to the increase of an integration degree, the formation of wirings included in the semiconductor devices and the formation of switching devices having good performance are not easy. Thus, semiconductor devices including a wiring structure having low resistance and decreased parasitic capacitance between neighboring wirings, and switching devices having good properties, and methods of manufacturing the same are on demand.